Dark Games
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: *Made the title in english to not offend anyone* Duo is offered to play a game..not just any game but a game of souls *not good at summaries pls r/r first GW ficcie!!*
1. Prolouge nothing to do

Hi there fOX SPIRIT AKA Y.V. with a fanfic attemp with Gundam wing please be kind I do not own gundam wing on with the fic!!  
  
prologue-nothing to do.  
  
Death was bored.  
  
It apathetically cut the threads of life which allowed the souls to be free from their shells. It was so boring and lonely the souls would go to hell or heaven but none never talk to it or even look at it for that matter.  
  
"I'm not THAT bad-looking....am I?"  
  
It let out another sigh taking peoples lives was just to easy of a job everyone welcomes it, well, most of the time.  
  
especially in a.c. 195  
  
Death smiled to itself that year where so many willing die for stupid causes it had been a busy one especially for the ones that cheated it out of it's fun.  
  
"those five boys"  
  
Death remembered there faces very well it had met them all once or twice before. There was one that had appealed to it, that face it and stand defiantly. That boy with the chestnut braid and amethyst eyes, the boy who claimed to be death itself what was it Shinigami?  
  
"Duo Maxwell"  
  
Death grinned as a idea pop into it's head to keep it entertain for a while a most delightful game indeed and the so called Shinigami will play it.  
  
"This will prove to be most entertaining especially of what stakes are being played" it thought to itself. It then disappeared to put it's little game into operation 


	2. Let the games begin

Hi there and welcome to Dark games um yeah I cange the title cuz I got a complaint from one oof the people but I don't own Gundam Wing or Duo and I don't own death either but I made up his name.....anyway on to the fic.  
  
Part 1-let the games begin.  
  
"Another day in the life of Duo Maxwell"  
  
"Not really" he thought. It was very quiet, after all, it had been two years since the war ended, everything was pretty much peaceful.  
  
"And boring"  
  
Duo sighed to himself, he couldn't complain, he had become the god of Death to one day see people live without the fear of dying short.  
  
"Good day Duo"  
  
He turned around and saw a woman in her late twenties "Oh, Hi Mrs. Suzuka, how's your baby?" She smiled proudly and touch her abdomen "It's been five months he's been kicking alot lately."  
  
"Well take care of that baby Mrs. Suzuka"  
  
"Don't Worry Duo, I will, and you'll be he first one I''ll call when he's born. You know, I might name him after you." She waved good bye and walked towards her apartment complex.  
  
Duo laughed to himself "The last thing we need is another Duo in this world."  
  
"The great Shinigami giggling? How disgusting."  
  
Duo turned around no one but his fellow ex-pilots knew he call himself that.  
  
"Show yourself!!!"  
  
No one came, Duo sighed "Must have been my head" he turn his back in front and a guy was standing there in front of him. He jump back in surprise, his heart beating rapidly by the short adrenaline rush.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
The guy smiled "It depends on how much I want you or not." His Greens eyes flickered a quick gold. Duo Instincletly grab the place where his gun was but the war had been over and he remembered, he didn't carry it anymore. "Now, now, Shinigami you couldn't kill me even if you had the gun."  
  
"What did you say!?"  
  
Duo stared at the guy he look about the same age as him 17 his hair was pure black there were no highlights. It was a little long if he wasn't standing so close he would have mistook him for a girl. But it was his green eyes that got to him, they had a malicous perverse look and he could see his reflection cleary into them. Besides just wearing a white shirt and baggy pants he was a freaky person.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The guy stared intently at him like a lion who was ready to make a kill "oh shinigami, I am called by many names including yours; lifetaker, keeper of souls, the grim reaper; many names. But, you can call me Koaru."  
  
"Whoop de doo!! I'm the god of death" he replied sarcasticly but he knew he still called himself that even now.  
  
"Why Duo you called yourself that during A.C. 195 when you pilot your gundam...what was it? Ah Yes deathsycthe and deathhsytche hell."  
  
Duo was shock but got his sense back "So what? I was pretty big news back then" he replied pompusly remembering his little spent in jail.  
  
Koaru laughed "oh Shinigami I didn't have to find out about you. I'm death, I know all Duo-chan."  
  
Duo smirk at him "heh you're psychotic or a saddist with no life" he started to walk away. Koaru appeared in front of him.  
  
"W-WHAT THE HELL!!??"  
  
"I'm not gonna let you go that easily....I want to play with you." He purred and stroke his cheek. Duo slapped his hand away "Go to hell."  
  
"Been there, quite boring except for the screaming and torture. Now Duo, I have a game for you to play with me"  
  
Duo look at him.  
  
Koaru smiled "The rules are simple you have to keep me from claiming a innocent person who's life is not ready to end yet."  
  
"Howww am I suppose to do that!!????"  
  
Koaru frown "aw poo you're mortal so I have to drop off little hints so you know what person you should be looking out for."  
  
"You're crazy!! I'm not playing some freakish game with you so called death" Duo replied and walked away.  
  
Koaru smiled to himself "Looks like he needs a bit of convincing. I'll be sure to give him some" with that he dissolved.  
  
"Let the games begin......."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ohhh Koaru bad ass what'll Duo do? R/R please  
  
^_~ 


	3. First Victim

Hey there I'm back with Dark games well I would appreciate constructive criticism please. If you guys want to see this story come out a little better you need to help to oh yeah I like to thank Duo/ Dilandau/ Folken (is that the right name) for being a multiple reviewer thanks dude this story's for you. I don't own Gundam wing or any of it's characters, and I don't own death I just made up his name. Also of course the other pilots will be in it too it's just a matter of time.  
  
  
  
Death is not the end....only the beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2- First Victim  
  
  
  
*******  
  
"Do you believe in god??"  
  
"no, but, I believe there's a god of death."  
  
"Why a god of death?"  
  
"I've seen him that's why"  
  
The sun came into the room signing the beginnings of a new day. Duo open his amethyst eyes and rubbed them awake, with a yawn he got out of his bed. The bathroom faucet rushed out cold water as he splashed it into his face, his chestnut hair all over the place; he was never a morning person to begin with.  
  
"Hell, I'm not even a day person"  
  
He look at his reflection in the mirror he let out a tired smile "Damn I'm hot if I were a girl I screw me too." He continued to stare at the mirror the golden cross laid against his chest.  
  
"Sister Helen...Father Maxwell...."  
  
He felt a cold shiver spread throughout his body as the reflection began to warp his image. "WHAT THE HELL!!" he shouted out the mirror turned pitch black nothing but silence conquer the bathroom.. He came closer to the mirror, with hesitation he touch the dark glass it rippled like water did when disturbed. He look at it in awe he didn't know if it was happening or he was hallucinating.  
  
"What if it's...."  
  
He shook his head "Yeah right Duo that freakish person has nothing to do with this you're still half asleep" he argued with himself. The mirror began to crack then it exploded glass fell all over the place duo shielded himself from the harm. He fell on his bottom in surprise. His breathing quickened as he stared at the obscure shards of glass.  
  
"The dragon....."  
  
"W-WHO SAID THAT" he yelled he look around him, but no one was there nor answer. Then the dark shards began to move on there own they began to make an image. Duo stared astonished "This can't be happening right??" he thought to himself. The shards were finally reconstructed together. Duo slowly came closer to the object.  
  
"Huh? A dragon??"  
  
A sharp pain hit his head he held it in pain a quick flash of light came and disappeared. He was breathing rapidly now looking at the shards of glass they weren't black anymore they showed his broken reflection.  
  
"Wu...fei..." he stuttered out.  
  
"Does...that...mean...."  
  
Koaru let out a sly smile from the safety of the outside. "I wonder if he gets the message yet?" he only used a portion of his power but it had scared the shit out of the brown haired youth. "Like I said Duo you will play my game may the best being win" he taunted. He left the apartment where Duo lived his thoughts on his first victim "Ah yes the dragon...." he closed his eyes he envision him perfectly.  
  
"I remember that one, the avenging dragon of justice. He lived for war and revenge and hope to die of war...how strange these mortals are...well it's best not too think of that I want to continue with our game...shinigami." With a malicious smile he disappeared to his next destination.  
  
****  
  
Chang Wufei had been up, long before the sun rose from it's slumber. Sweat beaded down his well tone body he look towards the sun, it felt like a dream. All the events, hardship, sacrifices, he had endured felt like a passing breeze.  
  
" Merin, rest in peace..."  
  
"WUFEI!! OPEN UP!! WUFEI!!"  
  
"Kisama it's Maxwell.."  
  
Duo continued to pound on the door but no one answered. "I must be crazy that guy spook me before so I'm paranoid...that's it but what if....what if...I'm too late..." the verge of hysteria edged him.  
  
"Wufei??"  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming" he grumbled. He put his loose hair in the familiar ponytail as he reached for the knob . Duo was distance from the door he stared at it with a sigh of confidence he ran and hurled all his weight to the door, just about the time when Wufei opened it.  
  
"Duo--AAAAAAAHHH"  
  
They both hit the door with a heavy thud. Duo shook the pain away, he saw Wufei unconscious. "Oh god so that guy wasn't joking after all!! Wufei...you were a good guy sure you didn't like women and I spread rumors of you being a raging Homo but still--"  
  
"SO YOU WERE THE ONE THAT STARTED THOSE RUMORS!!!" He roared with fury. Duo smiled with relief "YOU'RE ALIVEEE!!!" he cried happily and hugged him.  
  
"DAMMIT GIT OFF OF ME YOU HERAPMADITE!!!"  
  
****  
  
"So THAT'S why you broke my door and not to mention my ribs. You can be so pathetic at times Duo." Duo blushed in embarrassment "Geez man I said I was sorry.."  
  
"But this boy you met, Koaru wasn't it? He knew about you?" Wufei ask sipping his black coffee. Duo nodded in reply and look at his tea "Yeah, he was...weird you got bad vibes from looking at him. He wanted me too play a game....he said I had to find the victims and made sure he didn't succeed..." he explained. Wufei snorted in disgust " I was the first victim right??"  
  
".....yeah...."  
  
"That's a load of bull.." he snapped. "I'm not so sure, that message he left me was real enough" Duo replied then he froze. "Duo?" Wufei ask about to touch his shoulder.  
  
"GET DOWN!!"  
  
Before Wufei could react he felt himself back on the floor all the windows in his apartment were broken.  
  
"Time to play"  
  
Wufei felt Duo grabbed him up he dragging him out of the room "Duo what's happening?!!"  
  
"It's Koaru!!"  
  
"KOARU??"  
  
Duo nodded "Its him I know it's him!! We have to get out of here!!" he shouted frantically gasping fresh oxygen for support. He felt his presence every where the malicious aura that sent shivers through his spine the first time. "I don't know what the hell's happening but I have to get Wufei away from here!! But how can you fight Death?? What Am I saying That kids just a fanatic!! He's much as human as I am so I can take him down!!" he thought.  
  
That's when he felt it. A cold grip constricted his body he knew Koaru was right behind him. Then he felt himself being thrown against the wall He open his eyes and saw Wufei just as injured as he was he was struggling to get up.  
  
"Wufei RUN!!"  
  
"but"  
  
"RUN!!" Duo shouted. Wufei nodded and started to sprint but he stop short Koaru appeared in front of him. Everything was silent except for the sound of their beating hearts. Duo watched as he saw Wufei completely paralyzed Koaru gave him a malicious grin his eyes flicker into a gold. He walk towards him Wufei just stood there.  
  
"Why won't he run away? Wufei run!!"  
  
Koaru came closer to him he was whispering something to Wufei. Duo saw his eyes go glassy memorized by him.  
  
"Mea...rin...?" he whispered.  
  
With a smile Koaru plunged his hand through Wufei's chest  
  
"Looks like I win" he answered smugly.  
  
To be continued.  
  
****  
  
A cliffie sorry folks but maybe this'll get you to review anyway I'm open to constructive criticism but I don't appreciate it when someone calls me stupid *cough* egyptgirl *cough* R/R please  
  
Y.V. 


End file.
